1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber composition for tire, a method for preparing the composition, and a tire produced using the composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rubber composition for tire containing cellulose whiskers, a method for preparing the composition, and a tire produced using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellulose is a widely known biopolymer, and a biopolymer refers to a polymeric material produced from organic resources that can be regenerated. Since cellulose generally has biodegradability, cellulose can be said to be “bio-based” and “biodegradable”. Cellulose is produced from naturally occurring resources, and after being used, can be decomposed into water and carbon dioxide by microorganisms living in nature. Therefore, cellulose can be said to be an environment-friendly product with less burden on the environment from production to disposal. Today, attention is increasingly paid to environment protection and countermeasures for high oil prices over the world, and biopolymer is a very innovative material from the viewpoint that the material is environment-friendly, can produce polymers from resources that can be regenerated, and can be safely disposed of without any environmental pollution.